Home
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: A series of drabbles, not in any order, about the married life of Derek and Jennifer, the wife he left behind to investigate his sisters death in Beacon Hills.
1. Chapter 1

Derek pulled Jennifer to her feet with a sigh, and for a moment they stood there, her fingers loose in his, but it was she who wrapped herself around him, not caring of the blood on his body, or the cuts and bruises on his skin. 'I thought I told you to stay in Brooklyn?' Derek said into her hair, he wasn't angry or upset he sounded more defeated than anything else. His arms were tight, his face felt damp against her.

'I got restless,' Jennifer said pressing her face into his neck and taking a deep breath. 'I Googled the news here, got to looking around and next thing I know I've found a job, and thought what the hell,' Jennifer said.

'It's not safe here,' Derek said. Now that Jennifer had him in her arms she didn't want to let him go.

'No, but you're here, and that's what matters,' Jennifer said hooking her fingers into his belt loops. 'Besides, I missed you, quite a lot actually, and I think you needed me.' Derek puffed a small laugh against her, pulled her tighter to him. He was always complaining to her that she was a busybody, telling him what he needed when he knew his own mind, but it was just teasing, she knew.

'So Mrs Hale is the new English teacher?' Derek asked her hair. 'None of the kids mentioned a Mrs Hale; it would have definitely been something they complained about.'

'Actually, I kept my maiden name, I'm Ms Blake.' Jennifer said.

'Sexy,' Derek practically slurred. He was exhausted; she could feel it in the weight of his body against hers as he held her.

'We should go home.' Jennifer said.

'I almost lost you,' Derek's voice was so quiet she barely heard it. 'We almost killed you. I've lost so much, and if you-'

'Shush, easy, I can take care of myself,' Jennifer said but Derek was shaking his head, his lips moving, no sound audible. 'Derek,' she pulled back and looked into his face, her hands framing his face, 'baby, I'm right here, I'm flesh and blood and alive, so come on, let's go, let's head home so we can both get some much needed rest. You're exhausted sweetheart,' she said.

Derek gave in, stepping away from the shelves full of stationary and letting her lead him outside by the hand. Everybody was away; evidently they hadn't stuck around to check they were okay. Jennifer ignored the blood, her husband's blood, as they left the boiler room. Her car was in the parking lot, and a quick stop grabbed her purse from her classroom before she pressed him into the passenger seat of her car.

Derek was almost asleep by the time she pulled into her driveway, but she tugged him inside and he followed like a lamb, and helped him remove his boots and shirt. He stopped long enough to glare at Moggy the cat, who glared right back from her spot in the middle of the bed, before she pushed him into the shower.

'Cora's alive,' Derek mumbled as she washed his chest carefully, her hair plastered to her back. Jennifer paused and looked up, wondered if he was hallucinating, but she didn't believe he was. 'Cora's alive and Erica's dead.'

'Darling, it wasn't your fault.' Jennifer said.

'Yes, yes it was. If I hadn't have turned her, if I hadn't have-'

'No! You turned her because you were weak, you needed a pack, and they didn't understand that, they couldn't. You didn't tell Scott and his pals for a reason Derek, so don't blame yourself for securing your survival. You stayed to help a boy you barely knew, you stayed and left me alone without you, you stayed and got hurt and betrayed and I'm sick of that, I'm here for you now, and I won't hurt you, I won't betray you, I promise. I love you Derek, and together were going to get through this, we're going to make sure our pack grows big and strong, and we're going to deal with whatever comes our way and I'm going to help, I'm taking part now, so you don't blame yourself, and you don't blame anyone else. If you keep looking into the past you won't see the future.'

'You sound like Laura,' Derek said softly. Jennifer laughed and kissed the tip of his chin.

'Well she did chant that at you all of the time.' Jennifer said.

'I'm sorry,' Derek whispered.

'I'm sorry too,' Jennifer said back. Jennifer reached around him and switched off the shower water, led him out and dried them both quickly.

He fell asleep almost right away, naked in her bed, his face pressed into her pillow. Jennifer pulled on clean clothes and grabbed a quick coffee. She had a day of classes ahead of her and Derek had a day of healing. They would have a proper reunion later, but for now they both needed time to process, and she needed to get through a day trying to keep her eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

'Whats that then?' Stiles asked poking at the plautnium wedding band on Derek's left hand.

'Its a charm to ward off evil and hide my heartbeat from other alpha werewolves,' Derek said side eying Stiles.

'Really?' Stiles asked.

'No you moron it's a wedding band.' Derek snapped.

'You're married?' Scott gaped looking at Isaac who just shrugged.

'I am. Now what were you saying about Kali?' Derek said trying to change the subject and cursing Jennifer's pout for making him put the ring back on.

'Whoa, hold your horses there big buddy, big pal, are you saying you're married?' Stiles gaped.

'Yeah, you could have said.' Isaac pouted.

'When can we meet her?' Scott asked with bright eyes.

'You already have, now back to-'

'Wait! I know if I met your wife I would remember, unless you have freaky werewolf memory powers too? Do you have freaky memory powers?' Stiles poked Derek in the chest.

'No.' Derek said folding his arms. He'd learnt early on just to let them have their way for a few minutes and they soon bored and got back to work.

'Can I see it?' Stiles asked bending so he could examine the ring closely. 'Its...nice.'

'When did you get married?' Scott asked.

Derek rolled his eyes. 'Three years ago.'

'Three-how?' Stiles gaped.

'Well we went to a forest clearing and exchanged vows in the presence of the full moon, sharing blood.' Derek said.

The three boys stared opened mouthed and Derek rolled his eyes again. 'We got married in a hotel in Manhatten, we went on a Carribbean cruise for our honeymoon, we own a Brooklyn townhouse, she has a cat called Moggie who's a spoilt bitch, and it looks like we're moving to Beacon Hills. Anything else?'

'No kids?' Isaac teased. Derek shot him a dark look. They had been planning a family actually, Jennifer had even stopped using birth control but then Laura called him from the airport to say where she'd just landed and, well, things had changed.

'So you're really married?' Stiles asked.

'Yes, now can we get back to this!' Derek asked.

'Yeah, but can we hurry it up, I haven't finished my English assignment for Ms Blake.' Scott said earnestly. For a second Dereknthiught he knew but Scott kept looking at them with a hopeful look.

'I forgot about that!' Stiles huffed. 'At least she's hot, you could say its what I go to school for, huh, you get it?' Stiles nudged Isaac in the ribs but the all turned away.

Stiles muttered furiously about them but for the rest of the evening Derek could barely keep the grin from his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott gets a little suspicious of Ms Blake...

* * *

Jennifer learned soon on in class that she needed to devote around fifteen per cent of her attention at all times to Stiles Stilinski, even during quiet reading times where he would fidget with his pen, pass notes with his friends, usually Scott and Lydia but he wasn't one to discriminate against anyone in the class if his need arose. Right now for example she was listening to Allison explain her thoughts on family loyalty in King Lear (and the irony she felt when Allison raised her hand to volunteer to do so shocked Jennifer, something she looked forward to mentioning to Derek later) but she couldn't ignore Stiles trying to text underneath his desk.

'Wonderfully thought out Allison, I think you made some good points there, and I'm going to ask you to write them on the board for me right after Mr Stilinski shares his thoughts with us.' Jennifer swung her eyes to a shocked looking Stiles.

'Well-ah, you see-'

'No,' Jennifer cut him off, 'I wouldn't ask you to explain something so complicated as the play we're studying, no share your texts with us.'

Stiles paled and swallowed, trying to stuff his cell phone into his pocket but Jennifer held her hand out. He looked like a deer in the headlights as he dumbly handed the iPhone over. Jennifer unlocked it.

'Lets see who's better than Shakespeare,' she sucked on the inside of her cheek.

There were several threads of conversation that caught her eye but the last one was with Sourwolf. Jennifer glanced at him then back at the phone before she opened the texts, scrolling up a little until she found a message from Sourwolf.

**Leave me alone.**

She hid a smile, even she didn't use punctuation in a text. It looked like Stiles had been trying to call Derek last night because Boyd was getting a little out of control. She gathered that Lydia used wolfsbane powder on him to help control him.

**Wer wuz ur fry ass lst ngt newy?**

**None of your business. Don't you have teachers to irritate with your existence. **

**Awww big guy, mss me?! ;) xx**

**Go away Stiles. Or I'll break your thumbs next time I see you. Phone too. **

'This makes for some interesting reading. You're going to be fabulous at my creative writing section of the course Stiles, but I'm afraid you're going to have to collect this after class.' Jennifer allowed Scott to berate Stiles while her back was turned, and then she got back to work.

When the bell rang Scott and Isaac hovered while Lydia left calling Stiles an idiot. Stiles himself shuffled towards her, hand around the strap of his backpack.

'Werewolves, murders, wolfsbane, Stiles are you on something, do I need to contact someone because this,' she tilted the phone and shook her head.

'Its a fantasy thing we do. Me and a few buddies, we play live gaming, you know, texting and sh-tuff.' Stiles bit his lip. Jennifer nodded and held Stiles's phone.

'Clever. Well, no texting Derek in class understood?' Jennifer said. Stiles nodded frantically and she handed his phone back to him, but Scott was staring openly. She watched them walk out of the room, and then at the door Stiles froze and looked back as she pressed dial on her own cell phone.

'Hello dear,' she said as Stiles's body moved frantically explaining his theory no doubt to his friends. Isaac was shaking his head but Scott's eyes darted between them both and the classroom.

'Hi,' Derek sounded slightly breathless.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

'I was working out,' Derek said. 'Your cat is a fucker.'

'Our cat darling.' Jennifer ignored his rebellious muttering. 'Derek, do me a favour, if the boys text you during school hours, ignore them. I just confiscated Stiles's cell phone, and I think I'm busted now.'

'Why?' Derek said softly.

'Because Scott thinks I don't know he's listening to this conversation.' Jennifer said meeting Scott's eyes. The boy suddenly vanished and Jennifer smiled.

'Well, it was bound to happen, I wasn't keeping you a secret,' Derek said. 'When will you be home?'

'Same time as every other day,' Jennifer said ignoring Derek's huff of irritation.

'Want me to make dinner?' Derek asked. Jennifer smiled to herself. She'd missed this, missed calling Derek during the day just to talk nonsense, or tell him about an essay that moved her to tears or some little shit she wanted to stab in the eye. She'd called him of course, everyday, but she missed knowing he would be there when she got home.

'Did you have anything in mind?' Jennifer asked. She had a free period so she pulled next months lesson plans towards her for the class who just left.

'I could do steak sandwiches,' Derek mused. 'I suppose you want salad with it?' Derek said salad like it was a bad word.

'Yes please, and not too many fries for you,' she said.

'Ever seen a fat werewolf?' Derek responded. Jennifer laughed as they said their goodbyes.

Outside the room she noticed Scott finally lift his backpack and walk away.


	4. Chapter 4

'Ms Blake!' Scott gaped at his English teacher, his currently almost naked English teacher, covered by one of Derek's red henleys holding a large mug of coffee. He looked at Stiles who shrugged back at him.

'Morning boys,' Ms Blake said turning and walking barefoot back into Derek's loft. The t-shirt was long enough that it was almost halfway down her thighs but it was strange seeing her like this.

'Uh where's Derek?' Scott asked as Stiles, Isaac, Allison and Lydia shuffled around behind him.

'Asleep. Cora needed his help last night, he only got in around five this morning.' Ms Blake said. They followed her to the kitchen, past a pile of what looked like their own essays and a dark lump on the bed in the corner. 'Coffee?'

'Uh,' Scott said but Allison was already lifting cups from a cupboard like she knew where they lived.

'So are you and Derek friends?' Lydia asked propping her hip against a counter as Isaac hopped onto the breakfast bar and started to carefully fold a blank piece of paper.

'Yes,' Ms Blake said kneeling down to get something from one of the bottom shelves. Scott glared at Stiles who was eying her legs, they had a silent argument and Scott won. Stiles dragged his eyes away from her legs and turned his back to them humming some random tune to himself.

'Good friends?' Lydia tilted her head to the side. Ms Blake levelled her with a look.

'I think it's obvious what kind of friends Derek and I are Lydia.' Ms Blake said. Scott flushed trying not to think of Derek like that because that was wrong Derek didn't...ewww.

'Is he nice?' Lydia asked. Allison elbowed her but Lydia shot her friend a dirty look.

'He's very nice, when he wants to be,' Ms Blake said. Scott screwed his nose up and turned away, watching as Isaac took aim at Derek in the bed with the paper aeroplane.

'We can come back,' Scott offered as Ms Blake handed him a cup of coffee.

'Nonsense, I'm sure I can help.' Ms Blake leaned against the counter and crossed her ankles. She smiled, 'oh and Isaac, I wouldn't wake him that way, he is your Alpha after all, and I'm sure we've all noticed that he bites.' Scott looked up at that, but even half naked in Derek's kitchen she looked formidable, demanding respect for her husband. It was weird thinking of Derek as married. Scott didnt think he'd ever get his head around it.

'You know about werewolves?' Lydia blurted with wide eyes.

'Kind of hard to avoid them when I'm married to one.' Ms Blake said pointedly.

Lydia blushed and looked away. Allison smiled and Scott got the feeling that his ex-girlfriend knew something they didn't. The paper aeroplane landed in Scott's hair, Isaac grinning at him from the table.

'So what's the problem?' Ms Blake asked as Scott tossed the plane back at Isaac.

'It's our friend, Danny.' Scott said turning away as Isaac took aim at Stiles.

'He's not my friend,' Isaac interjected. 'I barely know the guy!'

'Shut up, Danny's everybody's friend.' Stiles said.

'Danny who thinks Derek's called Miguel?' Ms Blake asked. Stiles blushed and looked away. Scott laughed, he'd forgotten about that.

'Danny's been dating Ethan, one of the Alpha twins, but lately we've been worried about him,' Scott said.

'He's been avoiding us, won't talk to us when we do catch up with him,' Allison added.

'He seems okay in class, his work isn't suffering,' Ms Blake mused. 'I personally don't think this has anything too supernatural linked, but does Danny know all of this, did he know about Jackson?' Scott was about to ask how she knew about Jackson, but of course Derek filled her in.

'He knows something's up,' Lydia said.

'Perhaps he's avoiding you because he's frightened of revealing something sensitive. I've spent time with Ethan, he's a good kid. Invite them out as a group of friends and let him know he's not alone with his secrets,' Ms Blake suggested.

It was a good idea, Scott thought, perhaps they could all get together, build some bridges with each other. He wondered if Derek acted different around Ms Blake, if he was good to her. Scott hoped so, Ms Blake was his favourite teacher.

There was a noise from the bed and Derek was standing pulling his jeans over his hips. He walked towards them, blinking sleepily and rubbing his eyes, reaching out a hand to slap Isaac affectionately on the chest. He stopped beside Ms Blake and kissed her cheek then stole her coffee cup. She smiled fondly as he drained almost half the cup. 'Is there more?' He asked, finally noticing that everybody was staring at him. 'What?'

It was Allison who shook her head and looked away, making Scott wonder how much time they had spent together too. He knew she sought Derek out after the revelation of why Derek attacked her mother, but she didn't know how much they shared.

'We need to talk about the kind of rabble you allow into my home darling,' Derek said shooting Stiles a dark look as he toppled a stool.

'Oh give over, you're only out of bed!' Ms Blake teased Derek. Scott tried to hide his grin, but his heart warmed to see them act happily. Derek grunted and went to find more coffee. 'The kids were here to ask advice on Danny,' she called after him.

'Hacker kid?' Derek called as he poured more coffee into the mug he held.

'That's the one!' Stiles answered. Derek grunted.

'We could have a barbecue,' Scott suggested. 'Invite everyone, spend time together,' he peeked at Derek who looked to be in a foul mood.

'That's a wonderful idea!' Ms Blake said. 'We can have it at my house.'

Derek huffed. 'I'm busy that night.'

Ms Blake shot him a look. 'Its going to be great fun!' She said making eyes at Derek. Derek looked back and was as if he suddenly woke up.

'Yeah, fun, look your English teacher is wearing nothing but a t-shirt. It's not appropriate!' Derek said. 'Get out of my house and do whatever teenagers do on Saturday mornings.'

'I'll text you Allison,' Ms Blake said. Scott gaped at his ex girlfriend as he was harried from Derek's loft, but before the door closed fully he heard Derek mutter something about cock blocking teens ruining his Saturdays.

'Behave!' Ms Blake snapped and Scott heard a slap of skin. He had to wonder as he followed his friends outside, who the alpha in the relationship was.


	5. Chapter 5

'We need to talk,' Jennifer said curling a leg underneath herself as she joined Derek on the sofa after finishing putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Derek was watching Ice Road Truckers.

'What about?' Derek asked reaching for her hand and massaging her fingers between his.

'Cora,' Jennifer said nudging her head at his neck so he'd let her cuddle against him. 'She asked me to talk to you.'

'What about?' Derek repeated as she tucked her toes under his thigh. He was into what he was watching, she could tell, and she hated to do this but Cora had begged her to tell him and distract him from murder.

'She's going out tonight, on a date,' Jennifer said. Derek pulled away and turned to look at her. 'Quit that look, she's seventeen!'

'Who with?' Derek growled his jaw tightening up.

'Stiles,' Jennifer rolled her eyes.

'What!' Derek roared jumping from the sofa. 'Where?'

'I'm not telling you.' Jennifer said waiting patiently until Derek's theatrics were over.

'You're going to tell me all right,' Derek patted his pockets looking for his keys.

'Oh am I indeed?' Jennifer relaxed back onto the sofa.

'You are,' Derek said shifting her sophomore marking to hunt around the coffee table. 'You're going to tell me because you're my wife and you love me and I'm going to go bring Cora and desert home.'

'Really?' Jennifer said.

'Yes really, now where are my keys?' Derek said looking down at her.

'I have another idea,' Jennifer said popping the first few buttons on her blouse slowly. Derek's eyes widened slightly. Jennifer smiled and ran a hand down her skirt, curling her fingers in the black material and easing it up.

'Jen!' Derek whined. 'He's an asshole,' Derek licked his lips as his eyes tracked her arching neck.

'And she can handle him, I promise, I made sure of it!' Jennifer bit her lip as she thumbed another button open. Derek took a step closer and Jennifer smiled because she knew she won.

Derek fell to his knees and gazed up at her as he pushed Jennifer's skirt up, his hands warming her thighs as he searched for her panties. They were off in a second, and Derek was pushing her skirt up as far as it would go and leaning in to kiss her pussy lips.

He parted her lips and lapped at her clit, licking over her and sucking on the tender skin on the inside of her thighs. 'Missed this, missed you,' he said as the scuff on his face scraped her sensitive skin, leaving a calling card for the morning. Jennifer ran her fingers through his thick hair, tugging as his mouth sucked at her clit.

'Derek,' Jennifer moaned as he worked her until she was aching with need, his thumb fucking her slowly. 'Derek come fuck me, come up here and fuck me properly,' Jennifer said pushing at his forehead.

'Off,' Derek muttered opening his jeans as Jennifer pushed her blouse off her shoulders. 'Condom?' He asked freezing. Jennifer thought for a second, the condoms were in the bathroom, and in the bedside lockers, nowhere near them, but they were married, and they were in love, and one day there would be babies, and Jennifer was more than ready, had been for years now.

'None, don't need them, married,' Jennifer said pulling at his shoulders.

'Fuck,' Derek muttered as Jennifer pushed his jeans down over his ass and gripped at his cheeks. Derek exhaled heavily, resting his head against her shoulder, panting. She took his cock and guided him inside her, jerking him gently as she tilted her hips to take him in.

'Yes,' she hissed as Derek yanked her roughly to the edge of the couch so he had better access to her body.

It was rough and dirty, Derek kneeling on the floor with very little leverage. He scrabbled at her bra, working her free to suckle at one of her nipples. 'Jenny,' he whined pressing his face into the valley of her breasts, 'not going to last baby.'

'Come on, I'm almost there,' she clenched around him as he thrust once, twice, and spilled inside her with a groan. Jennifer cried out, the heat of Derek's come inside pushing her over the edge.

'Fuck I love you,' Derek said slumping against her.

Jennifer let her eyes fall closed, fingers scratching through the short hair at the base of his head. 'Shower,' she said.

Later after Derek had made sure to lock the house he walked into the room texting while she lay in bed. 'Should I be worried?' Jennifer teased.

'Nah, I've got you trained right,' Derek fell onto the bed and shuffled beneath the duvet.

'Who are you texting?' She asked as she shook her head fondly.

'Stiles,' Derek said mildly.

'Do I want to read the texts?' Jennifer asked.

'As an adult who has a responsibility and duty of care to this teenager who's education you take an interest in, probably not,' Derek admitted as he locked his cell phone and popped the charger in.

'Never know babe, it could be true love,' Jennifer teased. Derek grunted, but later when he was asleep Jennifer couldn't resist changing Coras name on the phone to Mrs Cora Stilinski.


	6. Chapter 6

'You know the last time we had sex was the third of January,' Jennifer said as she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a red towel. Derek was propped against the pillows, one foot flat on the bed, his knee raised. The duvet pooled around his hips.

'I remember,' he leered at her through the mirror. 'It was eleven in the morning and my flight was at one thirty.'

'If it hadn't been delayed due to some pretty bad weather then you would have missed it,' Jennifer said. Derek snorted.

'We could ah, we could get reacquainted now,' Derek said raising a thick eyebrow.

'You're tired, and I need to go to work,' Jennifer said combing her hair out.

'I need your car, I have a pair of bloody jeans here and whatever the fuck you did with my shirt-'

'Derek, it was in shreads, I binned it,' she said rolling her eyes, starting to mouth along with his familiar words.

'Could have found a use for it,' he grumbled. Jennifer tried to hide a smile.

'Besides how am I going to get to work?' Jennifer asked meeting his eyes in the mirror.

'I'll drive you. I used to in Brooklyn all the time anyway,' Derek said.

Jennifer made a noise, remembering cold mornings with streets full of snow, Derek easily negotiating the traffic, a relaxed hand on her thigh. Derek crawling towards her from the bed distracted her from her memories of the early days of their marriage, and he was naked, his chest on display, then his hips, half hard cock nestled in a dark thatch of hair. 'Derek,' she pleaded.

'Want you,' Derek growled, his eyes bleeding red. Jennifer had thought about this, would Derek be different now he was an alpha. He always had his domination kinks, and she had her own playful ones, but would he be more forceful, more dominant, keen to get her pregnant, to start a family.

'I want you too but-' she never got to finish. Derek was licking into her mouth, his hands pushing the towel away so he could palm at her breasts, thumbs pressing over her pebbled nipples. She brought her own hands up to his shoulders and dug her nails in, scraping down over even more prominent pecs than she remembered.

'You've been working out more,' she said watching as the red lines disappeared.

'I was so frustrated. My fist should be having my babies,' he teased. Jennifer laughed at him and slid her fingers up through his hair, pulling it hard.

'So are you going to mount me then Alpha?' Jennifer asked. Derek's eyes darkened on her, but she couldn't ignore the little dull expression. Erica's death had hurt him, he only discovered her last night. There would need to be a funeral, a chance to mourn, but right now she wanted her old Derek back, she needed to make him forget even if just for thirty minutes.

'Yeah, I'm going to fuck you so hard-'

'Alphas all talk. The man I used to know would hav-Derek!' She cried bouncing naked on the bed as his body covered hers.

He was on her in seconds, licking into her pussy enough to satisfy himself she was wet before his tongue was replaced with his cock. She would have enjoyed him there for longer, but she was on a schedule and so was he by the looks of things.

Derek snarled into her hair as soon as he was fully sheathed inside her, one hand tangling her wrists together above her head, the other gripping her waist. 'Are you okay?' His voice was surprisingly gentle.

'Yes,' Jennifer said. It had been months, and she wasn't ashamed of her sex toy collection, she had even put a few shows on Skype for him, but he seemed larger, thicker. Not just his cock, his body had changed, the powerful alpha blood building his muscles up.

'You sure?' Derek met her eyes. His were still deep red, and she had enough sense and knowledge to know she was about to be claimed and marked.

'Derek fuck me,' Jennifer snapped, grabbing at his butt and squeezing hard.

Derek snarled again and rocked hard into her, pushing again and again as he fucked into her, pushing past her sweet spot almost every time. He was heavy, his mouth worked a pattern on her skin, fangs glancing but never biting in. She arched her neck back and he growled low and pleased and gently sucked a bruise into her throat.

They had talked about this, about how she had been claimed as a mate by his inner wolf, how his biting her before, just little nips, and of course the sharing of fluids had built an immunity in her body so when his pelvis ground against her aching clit, and his fangs finally penetrated the skin, Jennifer came, clutching him while he fucked her through it.

'Yes,' she cried as Derek licked her now bleeding throat, his hips slowing so he could twist them on the bed, slumping back as Jennifer got her knees beneath her and rose up only to sink back down. She only kept it up for a minute before she sat fully on him and rocked them both as she clenched around him.

'F-fuck,' Derek reached for her, half sitting up and sucking a nipple into his mouth, kissing his way to her throat. A curtain of hair fell around them as she met his lips in a kiss. Jennifer bit her lip and rotated her hips, milking at his cock as his hips twitched up.

'Derek, put me on my back and fuck me properly,' Jennifer demanded. Derek's smile was feral as he obeyed. Jennifer held onto his back, the obscene squeaking of the bed and the clunk of the headboard thumping the wall ringing in her head as Derek panted in her ear, one of his big hands slipping between them to thumb at her clit.

Jennifer came again, crying out as Derek grunted through his own orgasm. She ran soothing fingers through his hair barely letting him move as she cradled his body. 'I love you,' she told the side of his head.

'I love you too,' his voice was muffled by her chest.

Later after he'd dropped her at work with a lingering kiss, Jennifer beamed at her students as she adjusted the scarf she wore. Derek had changed quite a lot, and not all of those changes were bad, she realised pressing her finger into the bite mark on her neck until her pussy ached with need of him again.


	7. Chapter 7

This is the first of a two part block, next one to follow.

Dinner with the sheriff was going to be one of the most awkward evenings of Derek's life. He'd been arrested and interrogated by this man on more than one occasion and now Cora had to go and decide to date the man's son and Derek had to spend Thanksgiving with them, but Derek would bite his tongue, and he would smile, because his baby sister needed him too. Even if he just wanted to run and hide.

Jennifer offered to cook in the cottage, and Derek readily agreed. It was much more comfortable than the loft and it wouldn't be as awkward as sitting in the sheriff's home. Just a week before Jennifer had got a call from their old neighbours who kept an eye on their Brooklyn townhouse to tell her that it had been broken into so Derek agreed to hop onto a flight, reluctant to leave despite the fact Deucalion was split in two and buried miles apart.

'Go,' Jennifer assured him, 'I can handle things here!'

New York was cold and lonely, but Derek did what he needed to, found an agency that would take care of letting the house out until they decided what to do with it, and packed up the last of their things. He instructed the agency to wait until after Christmas to rent it out and was on his way home on Tuesday morning.

He arrived back in the house when nobody was there and headed for the garage where he had finally built his upstairs gym, but the sight of the already set table stopped him. At first he smiled at how wonderful Jennifer was but he counted the places and realised there was more than there should have been. He counted twelve places. Twelve. Derek didn't fucking like twelve people! He liked two people, Jennifer and Cora. That was it. Pissed off Derek decided to put his new workout equipment through its paces.

Jennifer and Cora came home at the same time, laughing at something Derek couldn't be bothered to care about right now. 'You're home!' Jennifer called out running to him, kissing his cheek. Derek tried to shrug her off, ignored the hurt look on her face as he spooned sauce over the chicken on their plates.

'What's wrong?' Cora asked as Derek set the plates down a little hard on the round kitchen table they had.

'Nothing,' Derek muttered as Isaac slid into his own seat. They sat in awkward silence for five minutes before Isaac said he was looking for a part time job, and Cora said it sounded like a good idea.

'You don't need to, if you need more allowance-'

'I want my own money,' Isaac said barely meeting Derek's eyes. Derek understood the meaning behind it, I don't want anything from you, I still haven't forgiven you, and I'm only here because I have nowhere else.

'Stiles was talking about restaurant delivery one night a week,' Cora said.

'That's a good idea, and then you'd get to hang out together.' Jennifer said.

'No.' Derek said.

'What's your problem?' Jennifer asked. 'You haven't seen us in days and all of a sudden you come home and you're in a foul mood!'

'Just eat your dinner,' Derek muttered darkly. He knew his mood was foul, that he shouldn't be taking this out on them but last Thanksgiving he and Jennifer had spent the day with Laura and her friend, now Laura was dead and Cora who he never thought he'd see again was here, and he accepted her boyfriend and his father, he understood her need to have the boy she loved but twelve people in his home, people he didn't particularly want, that was the reason for the broken weights machine in his garage.

'No I won't just eat my dinner!' Jennifer snapped. 'What the hell is wrong with you?'

'You! This, them!' Derek snapped pushing away from the table so hard the chair fell over. Isaac scrambled away and Cora pushed back uncomfortably, but Jennifer raised her chin, ground her teeth.

'Derek,' her voice was stern, her eyes dark with anger.

Derek looked around the room, looked at his frightened beta, his trembling sister, his scared but brave wife. They were all intimidated, all because of him.

'I'm going out,' Derek said grabbing his keys and disappearing out the front door.

He drove for hours, nowhere, and everywhere. He went home, sat on his old porch, remembered his family, what his mother would say to him for acting this way, how alike his mother Jennifer were. He felt like a dick, he needed to fix things, but he was frightened all of a sudden.

When he got home he dried the dishes sitting on the draining board, fixed the chair he'd almost broken, emptied the trash. Isaac appeared barefoot in the room.

'I shouldn't have got so angry earlier.' Derek said. 'I just wanted a quiet Thanksgiving, just us. After the year we've had I thought,' Derek trailed off.

'You're different, with her. I-I barely trust anyone, it's not your fault, not really,' Isaac said softly. 'I'm just ready to run at the first-Melissa, I had to leave because I was making her edgy and I'm working on it. I over reacted.'

'I did, about the table,' Derek said.

'Yeah, you're in the doghouse,' Isaac smirked. Derek shot him a dark look but Isaac looked happy and Derek's heart swelled a little with it. 'Thanks.'

Derek nodded and wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans. It was three forty seven am and Derek had to go apologise and make up with his wife.

He closed the bedroom door softly, and watched the bed. She wasn't asleep; she was waiting for him, curled in a ball on his side of the bed, the side facing the door. Left or right had little importance to him; he liked to face the door so any threats had to come through him first, so he could protect his wife. He wasn't doing a good job of it at the minute.

'I don't like you very much right now.' She said sitting up.

'I don't like myself much either,' Derek admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

'Look I don't know what craps gotten into your head Derek, but get rid of it, because if you keep acting this way you're going to lose all of us for good. Your family died, your sister died, and I'm truly sorry for that, but open your eyes and see who's here instead of missing who's gone.' Jennifer said. She had stood up, turned the bedside lamp on. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. Derek wanted to hold her, but he knew her well enough to know he wasn't allowed near her right now.

'Jennifer,' Derek said but she shook her head.

'No Derek, I love you, but I won't be treated like that again, I won't let you treat them like that. I don't want to leave you, but I will!' She said. She wasn't lying.

'I'll sleep in the spare room.' Derek said.

'You'll sleep on the couch; I washed the sheets in case of unexpected visitors in both rooms.' Jennifer said. 'I don't have time to fuss over beds tomorrow.'

Derek nodded his understanding and turned away. 'Wait,' she said, reaching him her pillow. Derek took it from her with a grateful smile.

'I love you, I am truly sorry.' Derek said.

'I know, now go to bed,' Jennifer said.

The couch was actually comfortable, and Derek sighed burying his face into Jennifer's pillow, letting himself fall into a deep sleep he didn't expect to have. In the morning there was a blanket over him and Cora was leaning against the couch watching an old rerun of Buffy. Derek curled his fingers through her hair and watched the one where Angelus and Buffy were possessed by ghosts.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek must have fallen asleep again because when he woke Isaac was sitting on his legs, and Allison was on top of him. Cora was between Scott and Stiles on the floor leaning back against his couch and Boyd had his head in Cora's lap. Allison's leg was draped over Scott's shoulder and he was caressing her ankle.

'When did you two get back together?' Derek mumbled out.

'Uh, we're not really, it's complicated,' Scott said.

'My legs are dead,' Derek answered.

'So?' Isaac asked poking at his thigh, dislodging Allison in the process. She giggled as she half fell on top of Derek.

'Are _you_ two dating?' Derek asked them.

'It's complicated,' Isaac said as Allison shifted uncomfortably.

'I miss Jackson,' Derek said. 'Jackson was simple, Jackson was easy, Jackson liked you or he didn't, he dated you or he fucked you.'

'Did Jackson fuck you?' Stiles asked twisting in place.

'Nah I fucked him,' Derek said. Stiles's eyes widened, his mouth gaped.

'Ms Blake,' Stiles muttered.

'She watched us on Skype, it was his bedroom,' Derek rubbed his face into Jennifer's pillow.

'But, really?' Stiles gaped.

'No you fucking idiot!' Derek snapped pressing his face deeper into her scent.

'You're such an asshole!' Stiles muttered darkly.

'You're so gullible!' Derek retorted.

'Boys!' Jennifer scolded stepping into the room.

'Sorry,' Stiles muttered dropping his head. Derek smirked at his pretentious fluffed up hair and tried not to cry out when Isaac shifted on his feet.

'Seriously, my feet and legs are dead, get off,' Derek said. Isaac huffed and stood up with Allison. Derek rolled onto his back to sigh in relief when they were lifting his legs and draping them over their lap. It was a good thing Derek paid through the nose for the corner group or he'd be crushed to death right now.

He lay looking upside down at Jennifer who smiled down at him. She took a step closer and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp when the first prickles of pins and needles tore through his legs. 'Christ!' Derek snarled and glared down at where Isaac massaged him with an evil smirk. Allison bit her lip in amusement.

'When you can walk again I'd appreciate some help in the kitchen,' Jennifer prompted.

'Gladly.' Derek grumbled pushing at Isaac.

'No, you can't get up until your legs are back to normal, you'll fall over,' Allison grinned at him.

'I hate you all,' Derek flopped back onto the pillow and looked up at Jennifer. Things weren't perfect, Derek needed some proper private time to mark up with his wife but for now they weren't bad.

When he could walk he took a quick shower and joined Jennifer in the kitchen, doing her bidding like a good quiet man, working together to create the perfect Thanksgiving and make up for his tantrum yesterday. When he finished chopping vegetables he made lunch for the pack and wondered how long they intended to stay. He sat at the breakfast bar and watched the teenagers around him eat, curling his arms around Jennifer and pulling her against him when she tried to pass. She settled her arms on his shoulders.

'Forgive me, please,' Derek pleaded. 'I'd never hurt you,' his voice cracked.

'I know, I do forgive you but Derek maybe it's time you started to forgive yourself,' Jennifer whispered. Derek buried his face in her neck and brushed her skin with his lips.

He had forgiven himself, when they married, but then Kate resurfaced and Peter recovered and old demons came to haunt the surface of his mind. He fucked up, he knew it, but he also knew that Jennifer wouldn't let that happen again, that as long as he had her things would be alright.

'So tell me, who exactly am I feeding tomorrow?' Derek asked.

'Well Bobby still hasn't got back to me,' Jennifer teased and while Derek tried to work out what she meant the kids were groaning in horror, 'but everybody else is looking forward to it,' Jennifer smiled. Derek caught Boyd's shy smile and threw it back at him.

'Is your Grandma coming?' Derek asked.

'Just me,' Boyd said and Derek nodded, reached out to squeeze his shoulder.

'Good because I need some strong moral support,' Derek said wondering how pissed off Jen would be if Derek allowed Boyd to drink with him.


	9. Chapter 9

Conflicting modification on 4 July 2013 23:12:25:

* * *

'Hey,' Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Jennifer and hooked his chin over her shoulder.

'Hi,' Jennifer leaned back against her husband. It had been a warm day, a good Fourth of July, but the air was cooling now and the whole pack seemed worn out after a day of fun, games and eating. The fireworks were due to start soon and Jennifer was looking forward to them.

'I got us a blanket, but my previous offer of making our own fireworks still stands,' Derek whispered the last part.

'I'd rather watch the ones in the sky,' Jennifer said.

'Not what you asked me for this morning,' Derek teased as his hand slipped over her rounded belly.

'Yes that was this morning, this is now,' Jennifer scolded. 'Look at Stiles, isn't he the best boyfriend you've ever seen.'

'Don't remind me,' Derek scowled. 'It's rude you know, hearing your little sister-' Derek trailed off and Jennifer giggled, remembering how Derek complained vehemently this morning about how Stiles was ruining his afterglow. Jennifer had pointed out that an hour was a long afterglow and Derek had got out of bed in a huff, giving her a delicious view of his naked ass as he stomped to the bathroom.

'You don't really hate him,' Jennifer said watching as Stiles ran his fingers though Cora's hair, loosening the braid she'd put in before the games started. He whispered something to her and Cora turned to smile at him, pecking his lips. 'He's done a lot for her, emotionally.'

'I know,' Derek said.

'I mean, she was so rough when you found her, you said it yourself, she toughened up, she was hurt a lot, she thought she was alone,' Jennifer carried on.

'I _know_ this,' Derek complained. 'I just don't want him to break her heart.'

'He may never break her heart, he may do it next week, and perhaps she'll break his heart.' Jennifer suggested. 'You broke my heart more than once, doesn't mean things end that it's over. Hurt can come in different ways.'

'Christ it's the Fourth of July woman, shut up!' Derek pushed back a little to meet her eyes. They both burst out laughing at the same time, drawing the attention of the curious pack.

They were quiet for a while, Derek moved them slightly so his back was against a tree, Jennifer tucked safely between his legs. The rest of the pack moved closer as well. Cora looked away as Isaac lit the fire pit, hiding her face in Stiles's shoulder. Stiles reached a protective hand up to hold her head and Derek's arm tightened around her. She felt him send Stiles a thank you nod and smiled to herself.

Scott sat close by and Jennifer felt Derek shift. She knew what he wanted, had wanted for a while now. 'Ask him,' Jennifer said.

'Ask me what?' Scott said.

'I know it's a bit soon but,' Derek tensed and Jennifer squeezed his wrist, 'would you be godfather for us?'

The first firework went off, and Jennifer dragged her attention away to watch, but a small part of her mind knew Derek and Scott were sharing some silent communication. Scott practically climbing on top of her made her laugh as he wrapped his arms around them. 'I love you both so much!'

'We love you too!' Derek said, and Jennifer noticed his voice catching as he reached a hand around to cup the back of Scott's neck. Scott had tears in his eyes.

Jennifer couldn't help but think of how far the two of them had come in the last couple of years. They were friends now, honest and genuine. Scott was like a baby brother to Derek and Jennifer felt warm and safe in the knowledge that as both their strengths grew they would create a perfect and safe haven for their families in the future.


	10. Marking

Derek's on the couch when Jennifer gets back. There's an empty coffee cup and a plate full of crumbs beside it, and he's leaning back, his left ankle resting on his right thigh. He's engrossed in something, she can tell by the low tone of his hello.

Jennifer sets her bags down and sits on the arm of the couch. Her seniors handed in their creative writing projects on Friday, and Derek's reading one from the pile now. 'Are you going to alpha mark them too?' Jennifer wondered.

'Stilinski is a little shit. He just told you werewolves exist!' Derek said pressing a thumb to his place on the page. 'And Scott, was he on something, his was about a rabbit running for its life and the wolf saved it!'

'I gave them a theme, Nature. I told them to write about things in the wild, in forests of rivers.' Jennifer pointed out.

'Ethan wrote about a fish swimming to an unknown destination.' Derek complained.

'I enjoyed it!' Jennifer said remembering the beautiful descriptions the boy used.

'Fish don't talk darlin,' Derek muttered looking back down at his page. Jennifer glanced at it. It didn't belong to anyone he knew.

'They do when they find the egg,' Jennifer but her lip. Derek rolled his eyes.

'And Greenberg? Is Bobby Finstock banging the kid or something?' Derek demanded. 'It starts off, _never was there a man, nay a god, that had ever walked the face of this earth that could fit the shoes of the man they called Coach!'_

'Did you read it all?' Jennifer asked.

'No, the description of coach's whistle made me feel ill.' Derek admitted.

'He went on to describe how on the full moon Coach turns into a unicorn and blesses the rivers of Beacon County.' Jennifer said.

'Bullshit. If Isaac saw a unicorn he'd rip it to shreds, their horns freak him out.' Derek said. Jennifer stilled.

'Wait unicorns?' Jennifer grasped Derek's shoulder.

'Only in Canada baby,' Derek explained going back to his page. Jennifer didn't know whether to believe him or not. She leaned forward and plucked the page from his hands. 'Hey, I was enjoying that!' Derek complained.

'I'll be sure to tell Amelia that my husband enjoyed her story about the natural economy and trade of goods of the same that he turned down a blowjob from his wife.' Jennifer smirked.

'It was interesting. You want to give me a blowjob?' Derek asked looking hopeful.

'I certainly do,' Jennifer slid to the floor. Derek planted his feet on the carpet and she spread his thighs.

'Why?' Derek asked.

'What do you mean why?' Jennifer complained working at his belt buckle.

'I mean why do you want to give me a blowjob? What do you want?' Derek asked shuffling down the couch a little.

'I want to give you a blowjob because I'm horny as hell and when you come I want to get myself off sitting on your lap!' Jennifer popped the button and worked his zip down. 'Hips,' Derek lifted and let her work his jeans to his thighs. 'Commando Derek?'

Derek shrugged at her, a sly look on his face. Jennifer pouted up at him as she leaned forward. His cock was still soft as she took him gently into her mouth, cupping his balls and tickling the patch of skin behind them with her fingernails. She tongued at his foreskin until he started to harden in her mouth, then pulled back to kiss the head of his cock, licking the slit. Derek shuddered as she mouthed her way back down to his balls, sucking them into her mouth. Her hand didn't stop fisting his cock.

She took the tip of his dick back into her mouth and relaxed her throat, letting him fuck her face as she pressed her fingers into his thighs. He came hard down her throat, his hand tight in her hair. 'Come up here,' Derek muttered dragging her into his lap to kiss her. Jennifer let him control the kiss as she pulled her skirt around her hips and pushed her panties aside. Derek watched, laid back and lazy after his orgasm as Jennifer worked her clit furiously, two fingers fucking her damp slit until she came with her eyes locked on his.

'Better than marking anyway,' Derek said kissing her throat as Jennifer slumped over him trying to catch her breath.


	11. Envy

Part 1 of 2

It was raining outside. For days the air had been damp and cool, Fall drowning in its death this year, but now it was raining and the wind was picking up with it. Jennifer stood by the window and watched it. The house around her was quiet; Isaac was stretched out by the fire with a book on the floor, his cheek resting on the pages as he snored softly, Scott and Allison using his back for a pillow. Jennifer reckoned Allison was playing Candy Crush but Scott just seemed to be absorbing the people around him. Jennifer had watched Derek do it often enough. Cora and Stiles were on the couch, tangled together, bickering about the movie they watched last night. Boyd was sitting opposite Peter, staring the older man out but it was Derek that held her attention, Derek was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, and Erica, the girl who yesterday had been dead, was resting half in his lap.

Last night in bed Derek had been intense, more so than normal, his mouth and hands everywhere, teeth catching her skin, words of love mixed with filth whispered in her ear. 'Erica,' Derek had gasped as he thrust against Jennifer, his eyes widening in shock. He got out of bed in a flash, tugged his clothes on as Jennifer tried to talk to him, tried to stop him, and tried to understand. Three hours (and several gallons of tears and a bottle of red) later and he returned with a girl, both of them covered in mud and filth, like they had been digging with their hands. Erica hadn't left him since. Even in the bathroom, well Jennifer didn't know how they washed up, didn't want to know, she was too focused on catching her breath and convincing herself not to just leave.

Jennifer wasn't ashamed to admit she was jealous. Derek kept shooting her these long hurt looks, like _she'd_ said someone else's name when she should have only been thinking of him. Jennifer could see him now, reflected in the glass as the day outside darkened. Jennifer ignored them, instead focusing on Derek's fingers running through the girls hair. And that's all she was, a girl, a seventeen year old who was frightened, who was clinging to her Alpha, the man who had literally dug her from the soil. Jennifer understood, she did, but that didn't help the envy coursing through Jennifer, not one bit.

Erica had kissed Derek when he first turned her, Derek told Jennifer that night when he called. He promised her it was once, but he admitted he moved his mouth back against Erica's for a second or two. Jennifer was annoyed, but not hurt, she loved Derek, and she trusted him. Derek hated lies, she knew that. She believed him when he said nothing more would happen. And nothing more did, but Deucalion had tempted her with thoughts of them together, Jennifer brushed it off. And she wouldn't have been annoyed right now if Derek hasn't have gasped Erica's name last night when they were supposed to be making love Jennifer knew she would be trying to do everything in her power to help the seventeen year old girl lying in her husband's lap.

'I'm hungry,' Peter suddenly said.

'Starving!' Stiles added half sitting up. Jennifer caught sight of Derek looking down, of the intimate way he cradled Erica's face to look towards him.

'Are you hungry?' Derek's voice was soft. Jennifer closed her eyes, she couldn't watch it. She turned back to the window and watched their reflections instead; from her she could pretend it was a dream.

'Y-yes,' the girl's voice was hoarse from screaming, from lack of use, from being dead for three months.

'Hey we could watch Batman,' Stiles suggested and Jennifer took a deep breath.

'I'll treat everyone to dinner,' Peter said.

'Pizza!'

'Chinese!'

'Thai!'

Jennifer ignored the voices, the talking. She squeezed her fingers into fists. 'I'm not buying everything, choose one thing!'

'Pizza's good because varieties.' Cora said. Everybody around her agreed and they found a menu, discussed quantities to order as Jennifer broke into little tiny pieces because she was jealous of a silly girl.

'I think we need soda,' Isaac piped up.

'I'll get it!' Jennifer said moving so suddenly she almost hurt herself. She pointedly did not look at Derek as she went to the hallway, meeting Lydia as she came through the front door. She pushed her feet into boots, reached for her coat but at the last minute snagged a dark woollen jumper that Derek had been wearing the day before.

In the car the scent of his aftershave surrounded her and Jennifer compared the tears flowing from her face to the window of her car washing with rain. She parked at the supermarket and squeezed her eyes closed. It hurt so much, not being the most important woman in Derek's life. Things were changing, because Derek had beat himself up so much over Erica, and now Erica was back and she was so obviously _his_, and Jennifer just ached. This was different than children, a child would be theirs but Erica was all his.

She got out of the car and filled a trolley with soft drink, cookies, breakfast cereals and other treats. A few tubs of ice cream were added to the mix, and in an erratic movement she headed to the clothing section. Jennifer needed to fix this somehow, but she didn't know what to do.

She bought pyjamas, soft pink ones, warm ones, and a thick dressing gown, the bed socks were an afterthought. She found a hair brush set, one with a mirror, and a pack of bobbles.

She paid for everything from the joint bank account, drove home and had Isaac and Allison help her carry everything inside. The pizzas arrived as Isaac was putting cookies away, and Peter paid for them with a roll of cash he retrieved from his shirt pocket. Jennifer took a bag with the things she bought Erica and walked into the living room.

Derek looked like a lamb, but Jennifer ignored him as she knelt down beside Erica who eyed her warily. 'I got you a few things, I guessed your size.'

Erica reached out for the bag and looked inside, pulling the contents out one at a time, spreading everything across her and Derek's lap. Her legs were tangled around his, her hand clutching at his arm from time to time. 'T-thank you,' Erica looked up at her with wide eyes.

'You're welcome.' Jennifer said. Erica fingered the brush before handing it to Jennifer. 'Shift forward a bit,' she said sitting behind Erica. Erica did, and Derek moved with her, but he kept trying to catch Jennifer's eye. Jennifer refused to look at him; she couldn't that, not yet.

Jennifer had just started to work through the tangled mess of Erica's hair when Derek's hand pushed the leg of her jeans up and curled around her ankle. Jennifer didn't shake him off but she didn't acknowledge the touch either. As his thumb worked around her ankle bone she knew he was hurting, that he wanted to mend things, that he wanted to celebrate Erica's life but his groan of pleasure mixed with her name kept rolling around in Jennifer's skull, echoing against the bone.

Erica sat still as Jennifer took her time; Jennifer refused pizza when it arrived. 'I'll keep you some,' Boyd offered kindly. Erica nibbled at hers at first, and then ate with enthusiasm. When had she last eaten, Jennifer wondered, what was it? How did this girl even cope with being alive, and what had happened to her when she was dead?

As darkness fell Jennifer noticed Erica grow tenser, and smoothing her hair was no longer helping. Jennifer put it into a loose braid, and the pack turned the television on, tuning in to _Batman Begins_.

'You should sit up on the couch Erica, I'm sure your butts numb,' Stiles said. Jennifer noticed Cora shoot him a filthy look.

Erica didn't answer, but she curled tighter against Derek. Derek shifted slightly, resting the hand not on Jennifer's ankle on his knee as Erica pushed into his lap once again. Jennifer watched until Bruce Wayne got talking about spelunking and she excused herself. Boyd had put her pizza in the microwave and Jennifer heated it quietly, eating it with a glass of fizzy orange juice. Afterwards she poured herself a large glass of wine and took it to her bedroom, closing the door firmly behind herself.

No one disturbed her the rest of the night.


	12. Envy 2

2 of 2

Jennifer woke to a light feeling in her body, in that wonderful plane between sleep and awake, she hovered, warm and pleasant. There was someone else in bed with her, a hand holding hers, knees touching hers. When she blinked herself awake Erica was watching her.

It felt awkward for a second, the morning after a hook up you don't really remember, but Erica smiled at her, bright but not completely happy, and Jennifer's heart broke. She reached for the girl and pulled her close, sat up to hold her properly, to rock her gently, sleep warm fingers over the back of Erica's neck as the girl tried to burrow closer.

'You're Jennifer,' Erica whispered. 'Derek told me about you, told me he was married. He told me and I ran away.'

Jennifer closed her eyes, her heart thudding in her chest. Derek had talked about her, had shared something of her with somebody else, and now that very girl was confessing her crush on Derek. What she had come through, what she spoke of now, she was so brave.

'He told me about you too, how he took you shopping and you were so happy. He hates shopping,' Jennifer said with a little smile.

'I think I remember,' Erica said, 'that feeling I mean. He told me not to leave, that he'd bring you here, that you could be like a mom to me,' Erica sniffed a little and the first tears came. Soon the girl was sobbing hard, her body shaking with the force. Jennifer made hushing noises, running hands over her back and through her hair. An alarmed looking Derek stepped into the room and closed the door.

'We're okay,' Jennifer told him without looking his way. Derek nodded and stepped back, his feet together, leaning back against the wall. Jennifer didn't have time for him, not right now, because this girl needed her, and Jennifer didn't need any distractions. Derek could wait a little longer. 'We're okay aren't we sweetheart,' Jennifer asked Erica. There was a pause before Erica nodded, her face still downcast.

Erica's sobs turned to whimpers eventually. Jennifer rubbed her back as she calmed down. 'Erica, sweetie, I'm really sorry to move you but I gotta pee,' Jennifer said. Erica giggled at her, and Jennifer kissed the top of her head, slipping from the bed to use the en suite. Derek looked like he wanted to follow, but he was frightened to leave Erica, his indecision clear on his face.

Jennifer washed her face and brushed her teeth, and she looked at herself in the mirror for a long moment before returning to the bedroom. Erica hadn't moved other than to cuddle Jennifer's pillow. Derek was still by the wall.

'Why don't you shower,' she suggested sitting on the edge of her bed. Erica looked up at her. 'Go shower, Derek can go get us a bite of breakfast and we can spend the morning getting to know each other. I have a few summer dresses that might be cute on you.'

'It's still raining really heavy, not summer dress weather,' Erica said, her tone almost teasing. It was a good thing, Erica was opening up a little. Jennifer liked it, believed Derek would too.

'You could shower outside,' Jennifer offered. Erica smiled and let Jennifer pull her out of bed.

'I still feel weak,' Erica said catching Jennifer's arm as she swayed slightly.

'If I run you a nice relaxing bath?' Jennifer prompted. Erica nodded and followed Jennifer into the bathroom. Derek did too, hovering in the doorway once again as Jennifer quizzed Erica on the perfect temperatures. Erica stripped the hoodie of Derek's she was wearing and Jennifer bit back her delight at the pyjamas she bought Erica yesterday being her clothing of choice. 'I'll wash your hair out,' Jennifer offered as Erica stripped. Derek stared at his feet, not watching them as Erica stepped into the water and sunk below the suds.

'I'd like that.' Erica said.

'I'm going to do some laundry first, will you be okay here?' Jennifer asked.

'Yeah, I'm good.' Erica said and Jennifer gathered the laundry from the bathroom, tossing it from the bedroom to the hall way. She checked each room upstairs and was just about to pick everything up when Derek appeared.

'No!' Jennifer held her hand up. 'No, not at all, not ready to do this,' Jennifer said looking at Derek's throat.

'Jennifer it was a mistake,' Derek said.

'I know, I know, I understand and it's killing me, I hate myself right now, but I need to sort out how I feel with me before we talk,' Jennifer said.

'Jen,' Derek said.

'No! Erica needs you right now, go to her, we can sort us out later,' Jennifer said. Derek looked unsure, his eyes falling to the floor. 'Derek our relationship is strong enough to weather this, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Derek nodded. 'Yes it is,' he said. Jennifer raised to her toes and pecked his lips before ducking away downstairs. Boyd, Allison and Cora sat watching television. Jennifer shot them a smile as she passed them. She wasn't surprised when she felt a body behind her in the laundry room.

'Are you okay?' Allison asked squeezing her shoulder.

'Last night I wasn't but I'm good now. I just needed to process,' Jennifer admitted. 'I wouldn't mind some clothing donations,' Jennifer said. 'I don't think Erica's up to shopping.'

'Jennifer if you need to talk-'

'Can I have a hug?' Jennifer interrupted.

Allison wrapped deceptively strong arms around Jennifer and she took a deep breath, and she knew that everything would be okay, hope was still here. It was a strange place to be, on the edge of her husbands pack, not the most important thing, or the only thing in his world any longer. Allison emphasised, she was in the same place with Scott, and their bond was strong because of it.

Jennifer pulled away and wiped her eyes, heading back upstairs. Derek was sitting awkwardly on the toilet seat and Erica was cleaning her nails with a brush. 'I'll wash your hair now okay?' Jennifer asked, and Erica just nodded, not looking up.

It was a quiet Sunday. Erica was clingy to Derek, but she had taken to Jennifer too, holding hands or using her thigh as a pillow. The rest of the kids came and went, but around five in the evening Jennifer realised it was just the three of them. Derek was in the kitchen making dinner, and Erica sat chewing on a corner of her thumbnail. Jennifer had rubbed moisturiser into the dry skin of her feet, was massaging her legs now.

'After dinner we can see if there's anything in my closet for you,' Jennifer ran a hand down Erica's back.

'A fashion show?' Erica said.

'We can get Derek to watch, he hates it when I keep trying on new clothes,' Jennifer said. The hurt had calmed some, the more time she spent with Erica the easier it got, it had just been bad timing the other night, but she didn't think she would ever forget that feeling.

'Fuck!' Derek swore.

'You should go help him,' Erica said. 'I feel safe here.'

'Are you sure?' Jennifer asked.

'Go,' Erica said.

Derek was watching her come in, his eyes wide. Jennifer brushed a hand over his back as she passed him, taking his place by the stove. 'Do you want me to do something?'

'Talk to me,' Derek said barely looking at her.

'It hurts, but I'm so confused, because I know Erica needs you, and you said her name in our bed, during sex and it feels like you're cheating, but I know deep inside that you're not, that your beta called for you at the worst possible time, and I just need to work through that myself, and you need to respect that and give me time,' Jennifer explained squeezing his arm.

'Forgive me!' Derek pleaded. 'Please.' He looked so open and vulnerable and Jennifer hated it, she wanted him to look stern and gruff like he usually did.

'There's nothing to forgive,' Jennifer said. Derek stepped into her space and dipped to her to kiss her mouth. He lifted her and rested her on the counter and she held him as he trembled. She wanted to know what he was thinking but now wasn't the time.

'I'm so sorry, I tried!' Erica said from the doorway. She looked like a rabbit, pale and ill.

'Come here,' Jennifer said and Erica moved into where Derek had been standing wrapping her arms around Jennifer's waist. Derek stood behind her, and Jennifer pulled him in too, her hand going to the short hairs at the back of his neck.

'You smell more like him than he does,' Erica muttered. Jennifer realised Erica meant Derek. 'Is there such thing as an alpha female?'

'Its not called alpha female, she's just your alphas partner or wife, or whatever, but yeah, same sort of system in the family dynamic.' Derek explained.

'Well you're my alpha female,' Erica said softly.

It was a quiet night in the house, quiet but comfortable. They saved the fashion show for later and instead curled together on the bed watching reruns of Friends instead.

In the morning Derek stood in the doorway of their bedroom, leaning against the door jamb wearing just jeans and smiled at them on the bed. Jennifer smiled back.


End file.
